Subsequent to stationary devices such as a personal computer (PC) or a television (TV), mobile devices such as a smartphone or a tablet PC have been remarkably developed.
Although stationary devices and mobile devices have been independently developed in respective areas, recently, the areas of the stationary devices and the mobile devices are becoming ambiguous according to a boom in digital convergence.
In addition, with development and environmental changes of such digital device development, requirements of users have been also gradually increased and diversified and thus requests to support various high-end services or applications have been increased.